


One Lucky Shot

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dragons, Electrocution, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Ghirahim doesn’t have blood but he’s sure as hell injured, Good!Ghirahim, Good!Volga, Hurt/Comfort, Lynels, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Team as Family, Telefrag, Unconsciousness, Whump, and just Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: A summoned Lynel’s shock arrows prove to be devastating to a man literally made of metal. Unfortunately for the Lynel, after its lucky shot, its luck runs out when a DRAGON arrives to protect his fallen ally.
Relationships: Volga & Ghirahim
Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	One Lucky Shot

Volga was certain now: summoning gates were absolute bullshit.

The damned Sorceress could pull reinforcements from across time and space whenever she pleased, flaunting her divinely-granted privilege with infuriating frequency. Today she had sent them a Lynel. A fucking silver-maned Lynel, armed to the teeth with a sword and shield, and worse, shock arrows.

Just when they had forced the enemy to retreat, the damned portal had opened, and their small band of mostly Lizalfos and their kin wouldn’t last long against the chimera galloping at them with an arrow already nocked and ready. Between the cover fire of the enemy soldiers and the Lynel itself, they had to act fast, and Ghirahim was already doing so.

But his success was short-lived.

In teleporting to dodge the retreating enemy’s cover fire, Ghirahim had reappeared directly in the path of a furiously sizzling shock arrow. It connected with his chest, exploding in blinding light as a half-choked scream tore out from his throat.

One lucky shot was all it took.

As the crackling electricity died down, Ghirahim dropped like a stone, all of his deadly grace evaporated in an instant. His gleaming black body hit the ground with a dull, metallic thud and lay motionless.

The Lynel readied its fire breath, and Volga knew he had to act. Taking on his true form as a dragon, he leapt at the Lynel, parrying with his own blast of fire. He positioned himself over Ghirahim, tucking his wing and tail protectively over the sword spirit’s prone body.

The Lynel hesitated. It had not been prepared for the sudden transformation, or immediate defense of an ally. And that left it unprepared for Volga’s second burst of searing flames. The Lynel roared, rearing onto its hind legs in a futile attempt to escape the blaze.

Sensing his opportunity, the mighty dragon launched himself at the reeling beast, talons sinking into flesh through its armored hide from his momentum and sheer rage-boosted strength. The Lynel wasn’t going to give up so easily, and with its free arm, drew its massive sword and sliced, punching through his armored scales, into Volga’s shoulder. The dragon, even in his agony, had enough clarity to fasten his still-smoldering jaws over the Lynel’s face and  _ bite _ . It was a brutal, but highly effective finishing blow.

His opponent slain and the enemy troops scattering in panic, Volga took the form of a man once more, bipedalism taking the weight off of his wounded shoulder as he returned to Ghirahim’s side.

The sword spirit remained inert as Volga knelt beside him, his eyes closed and his mouth still open a bit from his scream of pain being cut short by an abrupt and total loss of consciousness. Ghirahim still lived; life could still be sensed shining in his core. He was only unconscious, almost peacefully so, and Volga breathed a slightly smoky sigh of relief.

“Ghirahim?”

No response. A fairly understandable outcome, considering the powerful electrical blast and his naturally conductive body. Even Ghirahim’s brilliant, analytical mind had a point of shutdown. And today, that limit had been reached.

His adrenaline was wearing off now, and the terrible pain in Volga’s shoulder only pushed harder to the forefront of his thoughts. He laid the hand on his unharmed side on Ghirahim’s shoulder. It was still a bit of an odd sensation, reaching out to a person and feeling smooth, cool steel. But it made him no less of a person, and made his current state no less concerning.

Volga tapped his shoulder, and Ghirahim’s eyelids twitched and a small moan heralded his eyes opening— slightly too slowly for Volga’s liking. Almost immediately, the eidolon tried to get up.

“Where are you going?”

“I, I have to...oh… well… never mind then…”

Seeing that the Lynel was dead and the battle was over, Ghirahim’s efforts to get back on his feet slowed to a more reasonable pace. 

“...Are you alright?”

Ghirahim stopped, looking up at him curiously before standing up. Apparently that was a question he hadn’t often been asked before...

“...Yes, I… I believe so…”

Volga tilted his head. He certainly didn’t  _ sound _ alright...

“J-just… a moment…” wheezed Ghirahim, turning away and even curling in on himself a bit.

The silver shieldplate over Ghirahim’s core vanished, dropping a blob of molten slag on the ground that was no longer readily recognizable as the Lynel’s arrowhead. Volga shuddered. The arrow had been in just the right position for poor Ghirahim to materialize  _ around  _ it, bypassing his core shield and injecting all of its stored electrical magic directly into his vulnerable core. It was no wonder his mind had shut down on him like that. But at least he was alive. The same would not likely have been said had the same thing happened to a being of flesh and blood… 

“Gah… see? I’m fine.”

He wouldn’t meet Volga’s gaze. He simply assumed his human guise and wrapped his cape around himself almost like a security blanket as they returned to camp with their grateful reptilian allies. Volga recognized the look in his eyes. All too well, in fact. When he had been enslaved by Cia, the Dark Sorceress had established that her healing would come… at a price. A price that sometimes kept Volga up in the night nursing his wounds because he refused to pay, or even tending to others who denied Cia her twisted games. She exploited or punished anything that could be taken as a sign of weakness. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Volga said softly.

Ghirahim stopped in his tracks. As he turned around, Volga half-expected him to be angry. Instead… he was… surprised. Not a word was spoken between the sword spirit and the dragon knight, but in their eyes they both understood. 

They had both been exploited and abused, robbed of their dignity and even personhood.

“Thank you,” whispered Ghirahim.

And together, Volga still protecting his injured shoulder, they returned to camp to rest in quiet solidarity.


End file.
